50 manifestos to the epic love of Ollie and Clark
by Chaotic4Life
Summary: Slash elements - 50 prompts and 50 sentences related to Ollie


1

**Motion  
**  
It was the smallest of nod, more of an acknowledgement than a request, that beckoned Clark to come over to join him rather than mingling with the faceless mass of the 'who's who' in Metropolis' society.

**Cool  
**  
His skin felt cold in direct comparison to Clark's, which was burning with the power of the yellow sun, when he let his fingertips explore his sleeping lover's smooth back ever so careful to not wake him.

**Young**

He was often times contemplating the natural innocence Clark had been able to keep throughout the years even though he was constantly faced with his emotional scars, unwilling to give any one of them an opportunity to heal, too attached to the pain that anchored him to humanity.

**Last  
**  
Clark's mind was reeling from the assault of Oliver's hands and lips, equally ferocious and tender, careful and wanting and he knew without a doubt that he would never live up to his public name, but he couldn't care less as he was giving in to their bodies' desires.

**Wrong  
**  
It felt wrong and evil to even consider the possibility of giving in to those feelings of lust ignited by roaming warm, brown eyes; The consequences too painful, because that specific weakness would never be forgiven by Lois and that scared him more then the opportunity to follow his heart; After all it was only lust feeding his fantasies night after night, wasn't it?

**Gentle  
**  
Clark laid Oliver down as carefully as he could, unwilling to disturb the peaceful expression; his heart slowly turning to stone as a single hot tear met cold pale skin underneath his hands.

**One  
**  
"Give me a reason," she challenged him, "just one reason why you decided to break my heart and were too chicken to tell me, and while you are at it, tell me if I am crying about losing him all over again or losing you, damn it!"

**Thousand  
**  
There were countless women and men just waiting for Oliver to focus his attention on them and yet, when faced with the emerald green eyes smiling at him from across the room, they all faded into the peripheral background like the nameless existence they knew they were, only playing side-characters in his life.

**King  
**  
In the public he was treated like royalty, but Oliver knew better than to let all the adoration, power and possessions go to his head, because when he came home after a long day he was content to do nothing but worship the body spread out beside him.

**Learn  
**  
"You need to control you strength," he explained for what seemed the hundredth time, laughing loudly as he heard the telltale sound of yet another bowstring ripping under Clark's vigorous pull.

**Blur  
**  
"Stop it," Oliver called out with laughter in his voice, trying to get his super-speeding lover to stop running circles around him, tickling him mercilessly and all he could do was swatting is arms helplessly and trying to not get overwhelmed by dizziness.

**Wait  
**  
How long was he supposed to wait until he could give in to his desire and let his emotions run free without risking to scare the beautiful farm-boy-turned-man away and probably overwhelm him with advances he was not familiar with, or was he?

**Change  
**  
He couldn't remember the exact moment he fell in love, but he would always cherish the day he finally admitted to himself that he would never again be so free in mind, body and soul than when he was around Oliver, the one man who knew everything about him and still trusted and valued him more than anyone he met before.

**Command  
**  
His arms hurt so good from the strain the handcuffs put on his wrists, his whole body on fire with a burning desire to claim Clark and to touch and feel and devour, but he knew in the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't come until Clark told him he could, if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Hold  
**  
It was a mesmerizing glint, more of an amber sparkle that reminded him of old smooth and polished wood like his parents antique furniture and it stilled his inner turmoil, stopping him from looking away from the striking man smiling at him.

**Need  
**  
The burning need to possess that had driven Oliver for years from conquest to conquest faded and was replaced with an unexplainable desire to cherish and admire, an emotion considerably outside his comfort zone.

**Vision  
**  
The first time he saw Oliver Queen he had to pause, the vision of a blond in formal wear, surrounded by an air of arrogance only taught in the most expensive private schools, made his heart flutter in painful recognition and brought back memories he'd been convinced were long since forgotten.

**Attention  
**  
The first time Superman made headlines all over the world the Justice league was living in Oliver's Paris' apartment and underneath all the cheers of joy and crude jokes the members were throwing around, Oliver could barely hide the pride he felt for Clark to finally taking his righteous place.

**Soul  
**  
Clark had always been convinced he met his soul mate in the dark haired girl next door, but spending more and more time in Oliver's inner circle he realized that he most likely had his soul confused by brown eyes and a bright smile, because the feelings he slowly developed for Oliver had nothing to do with obsession and everything to do with mutual love and respect.

**Picture  
**  
Clark couldn't help but feel the physical pain in his heart every time Oliver passed the photograph of his parents, watching the shadow of painful memories cast over those lively eyes he so passionately loved.

**Fool  
**  
It was a foolish notion, a setup for disaster, of that he was certain and yet he was unable to stop himself from dialing the number he reads off the elegant business card, his fingers shaking uncontrollably.

**Mad  
**  
Clark was livid, long past rational when he finally locates Oliver, obviously hurt, trying to get home through the jungle of Suicide Slums unwilling to call for help and too stubborn to admit his mistake.

**Child  
**  
Oliver might be putting up the front of an elaborate schemer, but just below the surface he was just as childlike as Clark and full of glee, strolling down Main Street USA because right here he didn't need a cape nor an arrow to believe in magic, all he needed was the man walking next to him smiling happily.

**Now  
**  
It was not a mere request nor a command, it was more of a quiet expression of a desire to control the man of steel and Clark would have laughed at the audacity to think Oliver didn't control every aspect of his being, if he wouldn't have been too involved in coming all over his stomach.

**Shadow  
**  
Clark was mesmerized by the shadow play across Oliver's skin, the Venetian blinds painting an intricate picture of love and desire, highlighting the muscles underneath and pulling his gaze lower and lower towards the leaking erection beckoning for attention he was happily willing to give.

**Goodbye  
**  
He grabbed the ill fitting K-Mart jacket off the chair in a hurry and snagged the black, horn-rimmed glasses off the kitchen counter on his way out the door, not looking forward to once again turning into an unprofessional hick and hiding behind a costume, hoping the day would come when he could just be himself.

**Hide  
**  
He'd spend months trying to hide his feeling behind the growing friendship, but he was not really convinced if Oliver hadn't figured it out; if so, he could dare to make a move, but what if he was wrong?

**Fortune  
**  
Oliver never thought he would have a family to call his own again, but looking around the chaos that used to be their living room and seeing Clark rolling around the floor with their daughter, his heart was flooded with emotions and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to call them his own to love and cherish.

**Safe  
**  
For an instance Oliver was terrified of what lay forty stories below him, his fingers cramping up to hold on to the rough ledge, and he is not sure if he'd ever been happier to feel the trademark swoosh of Superman's cape rush by him.

**Ghost  
**  
The memories of nameless fucks and short term affairs faded in the light of day, bringing with it an opportunity for true companionship and trust, and for the first time in years Oliver was not afraid to face his emotional future.

**Book  
**  
Oliver sneaked into the study and carefully removed the book out of Clark's grasp, placing it on the floor beside the couch before sliding on top of his sleeping lover; Immediately embracing the warmth and the scent so purely Clark that it is making his heart quiver.

**Eye  
**  
The target was mounted so far off in the distance, that even Clark had trouble to make out the bulls eye, which might have to do with the fact that the red center was split in two by an arrow, shot effortlessly by the smugly grinning Oliver standing next to him.

**Never  
**  
He had yet to back down from a challenge, and Clark certainly was a true challenge wrapped in a beautiful virginal bow, if the bright blush coloring his cheeks were any indication.

**Sing  
**  
Oliver smiled quietly to himself and stopped to listen more closely at the bathroom door, enjoying the off key rendition of 'Survivor' a little too much, a skilled singer the man of steel was not, but that's what love was for.

**Sudden  
**  
Oliver stopped mid sentence, his agile mind unable to find the possible connection between the hot, even though flannel clad, boy that walked purpose driven into his penthouse and Lois's references to a stumbling social retard she had made all evening.

**Stop  
**  
He could not and he did not want to stop this emotional rollercoaster filled with passionate love and just as passionate arguments, that neither of them seemed to ever win.

**Time  
**  
The world was suspended for just a moment before all the emotions, bottled up inside, came rushing to the surface in a wave of colors and sensations, spilling out through his aching cock.

**Wash  
**  
"You have got to be kidding me," Oliver said, his eyes moving back and forth between the ancient washing machine and Clark's raised eyebrow, challenging him to complain about his mother's trusted appliance, which so far had gotten everything clean and wouldn't stop just because the shirt inside was worth more than the machine itself.

**Torn  
**  
Clark was torn between his loyalty to Lois and his ever growing attraction to the blond billionaire, chiding himself to even let himself think he could have a chance to win the magnanimous' man's heart.

**History  
**  
Lex Luthor stood for everything Oliver despised, their past long gone from competitive to downright hateful, but what he hated the most about the bald man was the history he shared with Clark.

**Power  
**  
Blond reminded him of the sun and sun equaled power.

**Bother  
**  
"Why bother," he whined to Chloe, "it's not like a man like Oliver Queen would ever bother with a Small town college drop out like me." all the while digging into another slice of pie and not seeing the slap on the back of his head coming.

**God  
**  
There were the ones that made him out to be a God among people and then there were the ever present voices spreading lies and deceit about his evil ways, but when it came down to it, all Clark wanted to be was to be loved for what he truly was; A man with a fragile heart that no super-strength could protect from breaking.

**Wall  
**  
The rough bricks of the abandoned building were pushing into his back mercilessly, but all he could concentrate on were Clark's lips wrapped around his dick in a warm and moist cocoon and he tightened his grip in the dark curls to prolong the sensations indefinitely.

**Naked  
**  
Endless planes of golden skin, stretched out across the silky sheets, presented to him for the taking and he was breathless, unable to hide his own desire as he watched Clark caressing his hard, wet and shining cock between his fist, his eyes never leaving his.

**Drive  
**  
Oliver still could not believe he was willing to put up with a three hour drive for the chance of a booty call and Clark better was aware that he was going to collect threefold.

**Harm  
**  
He would fight for them to his deathbed, unwilling to let the thought of someone hurting the two people closest to his heart come to his mind.

**Precious  
**  
She was delicate in her features, blonde locks and blue eyes looking at them as to willing them with her mind to fall in love with her, like there was ever a question that she wouldn't wrap them around her tiny fingers and hold on to their hearts for as long as they lived.

**Hunger  
**  
It was a never ending craving, a hunger that he was afraid would never be stilled, convincing him to pursuit his friend, his coworker, his only confidant.

**Believe  
**  
His true power couldn't be described in words like speed or strength, his sole power came from the all consuming need to believe in the goodness of men kind, and it was that obvious flaw that Oliver envied the most.


End file.
